totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
DJ
Biography DJ (The Kindest Friend Around) was a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay. He was on the Killer Bass. He was known for his kindness and has trust for most of his fellow campers. Despite his label, DJ became less ignored during the series, but often purposely ignored by Chris. DJ won the first season of Total Drama Horror. Season one DJ seemed upset when Chris lied but was happy to make new friends. He seemd scared of Eva, Duncan and Heather. DJ was the only person on his team (besides Cody) to get a high five. the next episode DJ was terrified of feed ing an electric eel. Duncan told him there was nothing to be afraid of. Courtney then said in an annoyed voice that if he didn't do the challenge, he would've been voted off. In "Down in the Chumps" DJ didn't talk a lot but he did prank Harold with Duncan and Geoff. When Geoff was out DJ was really sad but he said good-bye and Geoff and him air fist bumb. The next episode DJ asked Izzy what was she doing, she said she was finding a way to escape the jail cell. DJ was really upset but was silent when he saw the fake video of Trent kissing Heather. Also he worried about Tyler when Tyler screwed it up for his team. In "School of hard Noah's" Gwen and Duncan told DJ that if Noah discovers their abscence DJ should tell him that they went to go get water. The next episode everyone seemed impressed when DJ lifted a giant tree with Harold on top. Though DJ was a bit mad when he still lost. DJ told most of the team to check up on Cody. DJ looked dissapointed that Cody was hurt. However, he voted Cody off. But he did that for Cody's sake. In "Not a Jewelry Island" DJ and Bridgette was joyful when Ezekiel and Lewshana kissed. DJ cried a little bit when he found out about Lewshana being voted off until Bridgette tells him that everything will be fine. The next episode in the beginning DJ said that he was still sad about what happened in the previous episode. In the game room DJ plays Candyland with Owen, Bridgette, Beth and Izzy. He was atounded by how many times Owen was winning. The next episode DJ was stuck in the maze and screamed when Ezekiel fainted. Chris finally saved him. the next challenge Duncan and Ezekiel was keeping DJ's confidence up but DJ was scared and fell. When Duncan was in the Gophers elimination DJ got mad a bit because he might've thought that meant one of his teammates/friend could be voted off. DJ was somewhat sad when he knew that Harold was out. DJ was nearly dying from the heat but got out in the first round. When the bear was chasing the cast, DJ ran the fastest beacuse he was terrified. DJ was half and half about Justin going home in [[The Heat|''"The heat door-athon"]]. In [[Extreme|"Extreme Laser Tag"]] DJ was scared about getting hit and losing that when just him and Duncan left of the guys he gave Duncan his gun and he was left to go against Beth with just one shot. DJ hits Beth in the face and won the challenge. As Heather was going home, DJ was the only person (along with Ezekiel, Duncan and Owen) who sadi something nice to her as she was leaving. DJ and Owen tie themselves together to be safer and end up getting invincibility. As Owen and Tyler are happy about voting Bridgette, DJ disagrees and picks Beth. DJ said good-bye to Beth as she left. In [[Book|"Book Catalogue o' Fun"]] DJ and Owen told each other to be very careful. DJ was extremely displeased with Tyler going home. The next episode DJ was paired with owen but was the one getting hit by the arrows but he made it to the next round. DJ and the other guys (excluding Duncan) all agree to vote Courtney. Finally Duncan agrees. Though DJ looks thrilled to see Duncan kissing Courtney. DJ only said good-bye to Lindsay when she was voted off in [[Playa Des Losers|"Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame".]] Svereal people said good and only good thing about DJ like Trent, Tyler, Cody, Gwen, Heather, and Lewshana. the next episode DJ asked Duncan why'd he feel bad but he didn't want to talk about it. DJ barely caught up with Eva and won. he seemed sad when she was leaving in ''"Back in a Crash". DJ and Owen team up to get back to camp. As they were at the camp grounds, they collide with the remaining campers and DJ and Owen come in 4th and 5th place in the challenge. DJ votes Ezekiel off and in the confessional he stated why. However he was still sad to see Ezekiel go in [[Wave Down|''"A Wave down Dramary street"]]. The next episode Bridgette was out and DJ almost got tears in his eyes from that. In [[The Amazing Race around Camp Righteousness|"The Amazing race around camp Righteousness"]] DJ and Izzy were paired up. They mostly talked about who they would vote off now. DJ hugged Owen and everything when he got out. In the confessional DJ said that Duncan kid of should've been out instead of Owen. DJ was going to find a way to get a sour sucker. He found the place alone but was terrified and got hit by pies and fainted. Then he, Izzy and Duncan race each other to the sour sucker but when Duncan doesn't get one and falls he says no for some time and Izzy and Dj just stare at him. While Duncan's leaving Izzy and DJ say farewell in ''"Sour Suckers". ''In the next episode it is revealed that DJ has grown throughout the merge to hate Ezekiel and connect with Owen a lot. Also it was revealed that Izzy planned all along to get Bridgette out and when she kissed Duncan, she planned that too but DJ pretended he didn't know about that in [[The Season one Recap|"The Season one Recap"]]. In [[The Last episode Srysly?|"the Last episode Srysly?"'']] DJ and Izzy race around camp while going thrpugh things like a pit of angry sharks and more. A majority of people picked DJ to win. DJ said everyone but Courtney and Ezekiel are worthy. When DJ won everyone cheered and Izzy was just happy to compete. DJ was happy to win the money but chose the option to win one million dollars in season two. He was especially happy to see the runner-up and Owen be with him in season two. Season two In "The Beast Within" DJ partners with some others and is happy with his team. He is mad at noah for his comment but does not boot Noah off. In "Fartagus" DJ partnered with Owen and Duncan. they were good but when DJ was out, he told them both to run. DJ votes with Owen and Duncan. However, none of them votes the same person so Owen is sent home. DJ bids farewell to his best friend. The next episode in "Back to the Beachyard" DJ and Duncan discuss how they are planned to stay in the game. DJ gets his clothes ripped in the surfing challenge by sharks. In the second part, DJ wondered where Gwen and Duncan were. When the team lost, DJ and Duncan convinced Lindsay and Gwen to vote Heather off. They both high-five when their plan works. In "Reverse Act" DJ decided the roles and gave them both to Lindsay and Duncan. DJ was kind of confused when Duncan had to kiss Lindsay. DJ seemed sad when Duncan refused. However, DJ was excited when Duncan kissed Lindsay. he even congratulated him. In "Wacky Wild West" DJ and Duncan still think of a strategy. However in the second challenge DJ easily get eliminated and is on his bare knees. During the elimination he gets into a fight with Duncan and they vote on another off. When DJ is out, Duncan apologizes to him and they become friends again. In "Aftermath: I" DJ talks about his time on the show and who he wants to win. He also talks about how the people were during the game. Total Drama Extravaganza! He was one of the 15 contestants chosen to be on Total Drama Extravaganza along with Duncan, Harold, Trent, Owen, Geoff, Justin, Trent, Izzy, Sierra, Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Beth, and Courtney.